


Yuletide in Exile: Songs of the Dúnedain

by Dwimordene



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Humor, Multi-Age, Subjects - Culture(s), Writing - Every word counts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2002-11-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwimordene/pseuds/Dwimordene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rendering of several carols (number keeps growing) for the LOTR Christmas Carols Challenge. Not that I'm fixated on Númenoreans or anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. O Come All Ye Faithful

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

O Come, all ye Faithful, downtrod and unwanted,

O come, ye o come ye to Rómenna.

O Númenórë! Ah, the days of glory!

 

O come let us adore him,

O come let us adore him,

O come let us adore him,

Ilúvatar!

 

Sing, Elendili, sing in lamentation!

Sing, all ye faithful of Meneltarma.

Glory to Eru, glory in the highest!

 

Chorus

 

See, we await you, brethren summoned swiftly,

Leaving your home, drawn here by hope unfailing.

Here seek we shelter, promise of salvation.

 

Chorus

 

Grey shores, we greet you, exiles from afar,

Pilgrims seeking a home in lands not our own.

O Númenórë, glory unforgotten!

 

O come let us adore him

O come let us adore him

O come let us adore him

Ilúvatar!  



	2. O Rest Ye Weary Gentlemen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rendering of several carols (number keeps growing) for the LOTR Christmas Carols Challenge. Not that I'm fixated on Nmenoreans or anything.

Gee, another cheery adaptation.

**************

 

 

O rest ye weary gentlemen,

Let nothing you dismay.

Remember all whose labors

Have brought you to this day

To save us all from Sauron's power

When we were gone astray,

O tidings of comfort and joy,

Comfort and joy,

O tidings of comfort and joy.

 

 

In Breeland in Eriador,

The Yuletide day has dawned,

And grief is laid aside for once,

Upon this blessed morn;

For even lonely strangers

Shall not be held in scorn:

O tidings of comfort and joy.

Comfort and joy,

O tidings of comfort and joy.

 

 

From Gondor to Eriador,

Together we are come,

To hear all tales mirthful,

In joyous reunion.

In memory of all absent friends

Raise up your voice in song,

O tidings of comfort and joy,

Comfort and joy,

O tidings of comfort and joy.

 

 

Fear not then for tomorrow,

Let nothing you affright,

This day is made for revelry.

Let fall your cares tonight,

All those who toil faithfully

'gainst Sauron's power and might,

O tidings of comfort and joy,

Comfort and joy,

O tidings of comfort and joy.


	3. A Númenor A Númenor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rendering of several carols (number keeps growing) for the LOTR Christmas Carols Challenge. Not that I'm fixated on Nmenoreans or anything.

To the melody of "O Hannukah O Hannukah"

**********

 

 

A Númenor A Númenor,

The ships are a-sailing.

Down to the harbor,

We'll all go wassailing.

Gather friends and rejoice,

The New Year has come.

Old griefs are dying, give thanks to the One.

 

 

And while we are singing

The stars shine down from above.

One rises high,

Eärendil's guiding light,

To remind us of days long ago;

One rises high,

Eärendil's guiding light,

To remind us of days long ago.


	4. Morgoth Lay Ibounden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rendering of several carols (number keeps growing) for the LOTR Christmas Carols Challenge. Not that I'm fixated on Nmenoreans or anything.

Morgoth lay ibounden  
bounden in a bond  
fore thousand Ages  
thought he not too long

And all was for a jewel  
A jewel that he tok

as clerkes finden  
Wreten in here book

Ne hadde the jewel take ben  
That jewel take ben  
Ne hadde ever Lúthien  
a ben forebearers' Queen

 

Blissed be the time  
That jewel take was  
Therefore we moun singen  
"Deo gracias"!

 

 

 

******

I know, there's no Latin in Númenor, but I don't have a rhyming Quenya equivalent. Tune: Adam Lay Ibounden (Mediaeval Baebes have a rendition).


End file.
